Children of the Four Horsemen
by The son of Death
Summary: Azrael Grimm, is just a normal middle schooler, well as normal as you can get when you don't have any friends anyways. Azrael 'Bumps' into a few people and they become friends pretty quickly. But how long will this last when Demons and Angels alike start attacking them? This isn't really a Percy Jackson thing but it's close enough. Tell me what you think, and help me out too Okay?


**Prologue **

In the deepest pits of hell there stood four gates. One was a gate made of red blades, and skulls covered in blood. Another was made of gold and white stone. The next was a gate with people starving and a balancer made of the blackest stone. The last one was a gate made of human bones with two demon skulls as door knobs, it had pictures of people dying and two scythes were intercrossed within each other. All was quiet in hell the rivers of blood and fire were flowing as they should, when a voice as loud as a battle horn yelled, "The gates are fading, we must find their decedents!" Hell and heaven heard this. For this was the voice of the creator the one that made all life. The Christians call him God, the Greeks called him Chaos, the Egyptians called him Ra, but it doesn't matter who he is believed as, but he is the one who made everything from heaven, to hell. Heaven prepared the Hell-guard, and hell prepared their Demon scouts to find the decedents of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse.

[Chapter one]

Unexpected friends

Hey my name is Azrael Grimm, I live in Manhattan, New York, and I have no friends what so ever. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not really a people person and everyone just hates me. Is it because of the pale green eyes and the black hair, is it the pale skin that and the cold feeling people get when their around me? I don't know, all I know is that it feels okay actually. I hate people and they hate me so it's all right. Anyways, it was a normal day, on a normal week. Waking up, taking a shower, putting on my clothes, eating breakfast, brushing my teeth, and leaving for school. My school is called Roman-Greco Middle school, not exactly my favorite place really. They have so many rich and perfect kids there. Am I rich…Yeah I guess you could say that, but I don't really spend it as other's do, I only spend it on cloths, and food. Anyway I was walking toward school when I ran into someone by accident. "I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention you alright?" the person I ran into was a girl, she had blonde hair, golden eyes and pale skin, almost as pale as mine but not exact. She wore white leather boots, with white skinny jeans, and a white tank top with a white jacket over it. She was cute I guess but she didn't seem like my type. "It's alright, my fault as well I guess. Wasn't really paying attention. Names Azrael, what's yours?" "Oh, it's Hunter." She replied "Well nice to meet you Hunter, you knew around here?" "Hmm, oh yeah I'm new around here. My family and I just moved here from Washington." "Nice, where you off to any ways?" "School, I think it's called Roman-Greco Middle School." "Oh I go there to." "Really?" "Yeah, come on it's just a few blocks away." We walked in silence until we got there. Everyone was outside and was talking to each other we were only twenty feet away, and I didn't want to ruin Hunter's school life yet so I said "You go first then I'll go." "Why?" She asked "Let's just say I'm not really popular here." "Oh, well if you say so." She said. She walked forward first, and I watched and saw every one turn and look at her. Most of the guys had a look in their eyes saying that they wanted her. My left eye twitched when I saw this. I waited five minutes then walked toward the school. Everyone stared at me as well, but they had hate and fear in their eyes. Not even the biggest bullies here would dare go near me. I glared at all of them and they all backed off immediately. Some of them were shaking like a Chihuahua. Satisfied I walked toward the entrance of the school. Once I walked in I went straight toward my locker. Only one month left then school would be over. I grabbed my binder and headed to my first class, Math. As usual I was the first one there. I looked at the board and started on the work. Five minutes later people started to come in; by then I finished the work on the board. I got up and walked up to the teacher and asked what else we were doing today. He said that we would be doing page 200 numbers 1-20. I nodded my thanks and walked back toward my desk and started working on today's assignments. Ten minutes later I finished with the assignments that we were going to do. I walked up to the teacher known as Mr. Jorge, and handed him the work today. He looked it over and grinned. "Nice as usual Azrael, you are excused." He said as he gestured his hand toward the door. I nodded my head and walked outside the class. While I was walking I bumped into another person. This time it wasn't a girl. It was this big bulky dude who had Red combat boots, Red cargo pants, Red shirt, and a Red hoodie. He had a tannish complexion and had white hair and blood red eyes. "Humph, might want to watch where you're going next time." He said. His voice was deep and raspy, like a knife against stone. "Look who's talking, you're the one who bumped into me, so shut up and keep walking jackass." We had an intense stare down, until he just chuckled. "Not bad, maybe we could be friends," he stuck his hand out and said. "Name's Achilles, Achilles Blade. Yours?" I stared at the hand for a minute before shaking it and saying, "Azrael, Azrael Grimm." "Nice name, any way Azrael I'm new here, mind telling me where room 503 is." It wasn't really a question it was more of a demand. "Ugh yeah sure it's just down the hall to the right, second door to your left." "Nice memory, thanks Angel." He said as he walked away. "Hey that's not my name!" "I know, but your first name means Angel of Death, doesn't it?" I was startled to say the least, not many people know what my name means. Not even most of the history teachers know. "Yeah, it is." "Alright then if Angel isn't good for you I'll call you Reaper. How's that?" I thought it over for a moment before shrugging. "Better than Angel I guess." "Now that we're on the same foot, I'll see ya later maybe." He said as he walked toward his class. I just shrugged and walked around the school randomly. Let's see here, Math done, Humanities all finished for the year, Science is done as well…Hmm I guess I don't really have anything to do except for P.E. I walked in my own thoughts for a while when I heard my name coming from the speaker. "Azrael Grimm, please report to the office. Azrael Grimm, please report to the office." I sighed and started walking down the stairs toward the office.

Once I got there, I noticed a Girl leaning against a wall. She wore a mixture of punk and Gothic clothing. She wore all black; Black combat boots, black skinny jeans, black shirt with a golden scale, a black leather jacket with spikes on the shoulder area, she had long black hair that reached her waist, pure black eyes, and a permanent scowl on her face. Her skin was pale, again not like mine but pretty close it was really close to Hunters as well. "Ah Azrael, you're here. This is Blair," Said a person at the office, she gestured at the punk girl. I looked her over again and she did the same to me. I realized that we both were wearing about the same clothing. I had black combat boots, Black cargo pants, a t-shirt with skulls and scythes all over it, a black leather jacket, as well. I also had black leather biker gloves on. "We chose you to show her around the school so chop, chop." Whenever I'm around people like at the office I usually stay quiet, around strangers I don't even know, I do the same. Hunter and Achilles were different they spoke first not me. I turned my head toward the office assistant and nodded. I looked at the girl and gestured toward the door with my head. She nodded and started walking toward the door. I followed shortly after, and walked with her. We walked for a while in silence, and that's how I liked it. I 'Showed' her around the school and she seemed to get that I don't like being talked to, so she kept quiet. After like twenty minutes we ended back at the office. "Are you usually this quiet?" Blair asked. My left eye twitched. "Yeah, usually. Until someone speaks first then I reply." She nodded her head in understanding. The bell rang signaling that 2nd period was over. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Your schedule should be inside the office, if you have any question's just ask." I said. "Thanks I guess." I nodded my head and headed down the hall toward the stairs. Once I got up the stairs I saw everyone at their lockers, or just heading toward their next class. I just shrugged, and continued walking toward the roof access door. I took out the key to it and opened it, I walked up the stairs toward another door. I unlocked that one and started to walk toward the edge. I sat down and looked down at the ground, I was three stories high I would either die or just break something. I looked at the sky and leaned back, staring at the gray clouds that covered most of the city. I closed my eyes and just started to think. I started thinking about my past, the day when my mom was around I pictured her now. A beautiful women with long luscious black hair, sky blue eyes and a pale complexion. "Hey what are you doing up here?" a voice said that sound familiar. I opened my eyes to see Hunter staring at me. I chuckled, and replied, "I could ask you the same thing." "Oh, I was just walking down the hall for 4th period, when I was called to the office. They asked me to go to the roof and get you and tell you it's almost time for lunch." I sighed and stood up. "Is that all?" "Yep that's all." "Alright I'll be right down." "Okay." She walked back toward the door back down. She looked my way one last time and smiled toward me. I just waved back and looked back at the sky, I stared for quiet sometime when I noticed something. It was a black flying figure in the sky, barely noticeable but in plain sight. I scratched my eyes and looked back where I saw it, but it was gone. My eyes must be playing tricks on me again. I sighed and started walking back toward the door back to the school, and toward lunch.

Once I got my lunch I looked around for a place to sit, I didn't see any. Until I noticed Hunter waving me over. I was shocked to say the least. I mean, no one's ever invited me to sit with them. I walked over and noticed Achilles and Blair sitting here. Achilles looked up and said, "Well if it isn't the black winged pigeon." I glared at him, while Blair and Hunter looked confused. "You two know each other?" Blair asked. I nodded and said. "We bumped into each other, quite literally." "That doesn't explain the 'black winged pigeon' part." "My name means 'Angel of Death', and I thought we agreed that you would call me Reaper." Achilles just laughed and said, "Yeah well I changed my mind." I just glared at him. And sat down between Hunter and Achilles. I started to eat, and we all just started to make jokes and laugh, of course it took a lot to make me laugh, but it felt nice. Being around people I feel comfortable with. This was probably the best day of my life. People were whispering about us, but I didn't care right know. These were my friends right know…some very unexpected friends at that too.


End file.
